criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
No Guts No Glory Dialogues
Main Article: No Guts No Glory Samuel King: Congratulations on your promotion, ! And welcome to the Financial District! Samuel King: I'm sure you're going to enjoy this district with its great parks, flashy casinos, high end bars and its billion dollar trading business! Samuel King: Speaking of casinos, a certain Maxwell Blue reported a murder at The Serpent casino. Go show the district what you're made out of by catching this killer! Chapter 1 Investigate Casino Floor. Jones: According to the victim's ID, his name was Mitchell Webber. God, this is sick. Let's send the body to the lab for autopsy. Jones: We should take a closer look at this torn note you found! We may have a lead here. Jones: We should also take a closer look at this wallet you found too! Jones: You're right, we should also talk to Maxwell Blue since he is the one who reported the murder. Autopsy Victim's Body. Nathan: Your victim was struck in the back of the head with a blunt object which caused him to be unconscious. Nathan: I found something very odd on the victim's wrists: dental floss. Your killer must have used this before getting some actual rope. Jones: So our killer uses dental floss. Well, it's good to know that they take their hygeine seriously! Nathan: I'm not finished yet. The cut in the victim's stomach was slashed from left to right, which means that the killer is right-handed! Talk to Maxwell Blue about the victim. Jones: Mr Blue, did you know Mitchell personally? Maxwell Blue: Mitchell was just one of my regular employees here at The Serpent so no, I didn't know him that much. Maxwell Blue: But I did see him here last night with some guy. I had no idea who he was though. Jones: Did you get a good look at this man? Maxwell Blue: I couldn't. There were just so many people here that night. Sorry Officers. Examine Torn Note. Jones: Good work on repairing that note, ! So let's see what it says. Jones: "My love for you is uncontrollable but how could you do this to me?" , can you find a fingerprint on this? Examine Love Note. Jones: You never fail at these things, do you? Good work. Now, let's compare this fingerprint to our database. Examine Fingerprint. Jones: So the fingerprint you found on that note belongs to a certain Laura Sheets. She appears to work at The Serpent casino too! Jones: Let's see if we can find her at the casino and ask if she knew the victim or not. Talk to Laura Sheets about the love note. Jones: Ms Sheets, did you know a certain Mitchell Webber? Laura Sheets: I already know that he's dead. And yes, I knew him. He worked here and was a complete jerk to everyone who worked here. Jones: Did Mitchell have any enemies? Laura Sheets: I don't think so. He may have been an a**hole to pretty much everyone here but he would never hold a grudge with someone. Laura Sheets: I can't believe that I loved him! He was such a sweet and considerate guy but then he turned into some kind of monster. That's why I dumped him. Examine Wallet. Jones: You found a poker chip in the victim's wallet? It obviously belongs to The Serpent casino. Ronald Scutum: Hey! Give me that chip back! Jones: Calm down, sir. We have a few questions to ask you. Talk to Ronald Scutum about the victim. Jones: You're a poker dealer here at The Serpent? Ronald Scutum: Obviously. Would you mind giving me that chip back? That idiot Mitchell stole it. Jones: Speaking of Mitchell, did you know him? Ronald Scutum: We occassionally play some poker but I didn't know him too much. Seriously, I need that chip back! Jones: For God's sake, here! Later, at the Police Station... Ramirez: , a taxi cab has told us that he dropped off the victim at the abandoned subway last night. Jones: Why would the victim go there? , we better go. Investigate Abandoned Subway. Jones: What's this bloody baton doing here? Remember when Nathan told us the victim was hit with a blunt object? What if this was used to knock him out? Jones: We better collect a sample of this blood to verify this. Examine Bloody Baton. Jones: Good work! Let's send this blood to Grace immediately! Analyze Blood. Grace: I analyzed the blood you gave me from that baton and I can affirm you that this is your victim's blood! Grace: I gave this baton to Nathan and he confirmed that the baton was used to knock Mitchell out! Jones: So our killer utilized this baton! Was there anything on it? Grace: I managed to find some yellow cotton fibers on the handle of the baton. Those fibers turned out to be fibers from a tennis ball! Jones: So our killer plays tennis. , we should write this down. Chapter 2 '---Coming Soon!---'